


Quarantine Mode

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [4]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Written for Week 4 of Falliam Frenzy.Fallon and Liam experience the COVID-19 quarantine.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650355
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Quarantine Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my 12th day of quarantine and besides working from home, I've been working on this incredibly long one-shot. It's pretty much how I think Fallon and Liam would be facing this quarantine, stuck and isolated with no one but each other, in a collection of random days.

“I know you don’t really like this place but it’s better than being stuck at a hotel room,” Liam placed the paper bags he was carrying on the floor before reaching for the keys in the pocket of his jeans.

“It’s okay,” Fallon offered him a smile. “I don’t think I would be able to survive a quarantine in that small room anyway,”

Liam held the door open for her and Fallon walked into his apartment slowly, watching her steps as tried not to lose her balance on the high stilettos while carrying four paper bags filled with food and other home essentials.

“People are saying this quarantine might last for weeks,” Liam leaned down to grab the bags he had set on the floor. “It’ll be nice to live at an actual home, don’t you think?” He asked, trying to show her the bright side of staying at his apartment.

“I just wish I wasn’t stuck at the place you used to share with poptart Ashley,” Fallon groaned, heading into the kitchen to finally let go of the Whole Foods’ bags.

“I offered to buy a new mattress when you moved out but you told me not to because you were only going to stay at the hotel until you found a house,” Liam reminded her.

“Yeah, now I kind of regret saying that,” she shrugged.

“We could have gone to the Manor but you explicitly said you would rather catch this virus than stay there,” Liam rolled his eyes, dropping his own bags on the counter before helping her. “You’re kind of running out of places to stay, babe,”

“Can you even _imagine_ a quarantine with my family, Liam?” Fallon crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I’m pretty sure the mortality rate in Georgia would be even higher if the Carrington's were forced to stay together under the same roof for an indefinite amount of time,”

“I’m sure you’re being a little too dramatic, Fal,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m gonna go to the car to grab our suitcases,” he held her face in his hands before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “You can start by putting the perishable in the fridge but you can leave the other stuff on the counter if you don’t know where they go,”

“You mean like unpacking?” Fallon turned towards the counter, her eyes widening at the bags overflowing with food.

“Unless you have an elf inside that handbag of yours that is willing to do all that work for you, I suggest you start putting the food away,” Liam spoke while heading to the front door. “Oh this is going to be one hell of a quarantine,” he giggled when he heard Fallon’s loud whine and frustrated groan behind him.

**DAY 1**

“Ohh,” Fallon threw herself on the mattress, leaving his lap in one swift movement. One of his hands was still on her waist, rubbing soft circles against her skin. “I’m actually enjoying this quarantine thing...” she announced, running a hand through her hair as she glanced back at him.

Liam was still breathing heavily and his hair was all sweaty from their afternoon activities but Fallon just loved that look on him; happy and relaxed after having her ride him for the past half an hour, teasing him but also doing inexplicable things to him while he just laid down on the bed and ran his hands over her sides and breasts.

“We can’t leave... no one can visit...” Fallon rambled. “The next couple of weeks are going to be a piece of cake,” she raised her arm, tangling her fingers in his short light brown strands.

“Fallon,” Liam called her name and she looked deep into his eyes.

“What?”

“We haven’t even been here for 24 hours, Fallon,” Liam reminded her. “You haven’t even survived an _entire_ day stuck in this small apartment with no staff and no room service,”

“Well,” Fallon shrugged, “I think day one is going _pretty_ well, in my opinion,” she ran her nails up his muscled chest before placing her hand on his neck to pull him towards her.

“I think I agree,” Liam finished closing the distance between them, crashing his lip on hers while using the hand on her waist to bring her closer, “but just to make sure we’re on the same page...” he broke the short kiss only to start placing kisses all over her cheek, chin and neck.

“You wanna go again, don’t you?” Fallon teased.

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her leg against his, moving her foot up and down. Liam hummed in agreement, taking his lips back to hers so he could start another passionate kiss. Fallon adjusted her body on the mattress, scooting down a few inches until she could lie her head properly on the pillow behind her. Pulling Liam down with her, she tangled her tongue around his, deepening the kiss as he gently leaned his torso over hers.

“I’m actually a bit tired,” Fallon spoke after breaking the kiss to get some air, “I’m not sure you remember but I _was_ doing all of the work while you were just lying down on the bed,”

“Why don’t you lie down and let me do all the work this time?” Liam suggested while giving the side of her body a delicate squeeze.

“Oh so _now_ you want to do all the work?” Fallon teased.

“Can you blame me?” Liam shrugged. “My hot fiancée’s favorite position is being on top and taking the lead... it’s not like I’m going to say no to that,” he rolled his eyes.

“Do you want round two or not, Liam?” Fallon asked already bothered with how long it was taking him to act on it.

“There’s no need to be angry, babe,” Liam laughed. “I’m right here,” he offered her a smile but she only pouted in return, “and I _am_ going to do all the work now so just relax, okay?”

**DAY 3**

“Yes!” Fallon screamed, throwing her arms up in the air when Liam informed her she had just sunk his biggest ship. “Oh I’m getting good at this!” She spoke excitedly.

“Just because you guessed where my most important ship is it doesn’t mean you’re going to win the war, Fallon,” Liam threw her an annoyed look.

“You’re only saying that because you’re losing and you want to feel better about your poor battleship skills,” Fallon teased him.

After dinner that night, they found themselves in his living room, sitting at the coffee table while playing board games. After plenty of rounds of Jenga, they decided to sit down for a while and play a quieter game. Most of their lights were out and the room was dimly lit only by the fire cracking in the fireplace and a small lamp on the corner of the room.

“F6,” he continued.

“Miss,” she giggled, “H2,”

“Miss,” he sighed in relief; that was a close one, “mhmm, B8,”

“Hit,” Fallon groaned.

“Ohh, who is the loser now?” He sing sang playfully. She had stretched her legs under the table so he ran a hand over her ankles, moving it up and down softly as he drew random patterns on her skin.

“ _Still_ you,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “you found one of my ships but you haven’t _sunk_ it completely yet, you know?”

“I’ve never been more thankful in my entire life for donating my monopoly a couple of years ago,” Liam muttered. “If you’re already this competitive over ships, I’m worried about what playing with money would do to our relationship,”

“Oh babe,” Fallon giggled, “don’t be a coward,”

“I’m not being a coward,” he shrugged. “I’m just not willing to risk what we have just to play monopoly with the most competitive person I know,”

“You’re no fun,” she groaned, “C7,”

“Miss,” his reply came quickly, “B7,”

“Miss,” Fallon informed.

“Oh man,” Liam ran his hand through his hair.

“We should buy a monopoly though,” Fallon commented. “I love that game,” she added.

“F3,”

“Hit,” he replied. “You love _winning money_ , Fallon, not monopoly itself,” Liam brought a hand to his chin, trying to guess in which direction Fallon had positioned her ship, “I could give you one of those cash register play set for kids and you would like it just as much,” he laughed. “C8,” he finally decided.

“Hit,” Fallon could only sigh. “Oh I loved those,” she exclaimed. “I had the cutest one when I was little... Blake would fill it with real money while I slept and when I woke up the small drawer would be filled with cash,” she smiled at the memory.

“ _Of course_ he would,” Liam laughed, not expecting anything less from her billionaire father.

Reaching for her glass of wine, she took a rather large sip before turning her attention back to the game. “This is _boring_ ,” Fallon whined.

“Oh so you’re only excited when you’re winning but when I’m getting back on the game you say you’re bored,” Liam complained, "that's just great,"

“It’s late anyway,” she shrugged.

“It’s nine o’clock, Fallon,” Liam laughed, “I will give you a massage, come on,” he pulled her feet to his lap and started pressing his fingers hard against them, "now keep guessing," he requested.

**DAY 5**

“Hey, can I come in?” Liam knocked lightly on the door to what had become _their_ bedroom that past week.

“Yeah,” Fallon nodded. She had turned the bedroom into her office for the day so she could make a few video calls to her team at Fallon Unlimited.

“Everything okay with the company in spite of everything?” He walked into the room and stood next to her, settling one of his hands on the back of her neck before leaning in to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“Yeah, I just hate having meetings like this...” Fallon sighed. “People won’t take you seriously unless they’re really interested in what you’re saying,”

“Hopefully this will all be over soon and you’ll be able to go back to your office,” Liam tried to provide her some comfort.

They were both pretty aware of how serious the situation the whole world was in at that moment was. No one knew for sure what was going to happen and there was no way of even knowing when things would go back to normal.

“Is it okay if you take a short break though?” He asked. “I made you a salad with lots of bacon and you should get out of this room for at least a little while...”

“I’m sorry I’m not giving you too much attention today,” she spoke as they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand.

“This is not a vacation, Fal, I know you have to work,” Liam replied instantly. “I’m only writing short pieces on demand at the moment so I have a lot of free time on my hands but I don’t want you to feel bad for having to work,”

“It’s not that I have to _work_ , Liam,” Fallon started, “it’s that I can’t go out! I can’t take a walk on the street, I can’t see people...”

“When have you ever gone for a walk and since _when_ do you enjoy human interaction?” Liam laughed as they made their way into the kitchen.

“I would like to have the _option_ ,” Fallon rolled her eyes before taking a seat at the counter.

“You were on the phone with Allison and I was hungry so I already ate but this is yours,” Liam placed the bowl of salad in front of her then handed her the cutlery. “I could make you some fresh OJ if you want,”

“The salad is fine, thank you,” Fallon offered him a smile. She went straight for the bacon while pulling her iPhone out to check on her e-mails.

“Take a real break, Fal,” Liam extended his palm towards Fallon, waiting for her to give him her phone. “I won’t say anything and I will even go back to reading my book in the living room but please just take a break,” he insisted. “You’ve been working non stop for hours,”

“You don’t need to leave...” Fallon set her phone in his hand then tapped on the stool next to hers, “just talk to me so I don’t go completely insane?”

**DAY 6**

“Fallon!” She was just about to take a sip of her freshly brewed coffee when she heard his scream coming from the laundry room. “Can you help me?” He added.

Fallon set her mug down on the counter then followed his voice. She had never really been back there and was actually surprised to see their clothes hanging on the ceiling airer, still wet but smelling like lavender. _When did he even wash them?_ Fallon wondered.

“Here,” Liam barely moved from his kneeling position on the floor and simply handed her one of the brooms and a dustpan.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Fallon questioned, holding one item in each hand.

“This one is a broom,” Liam pointed to the red item, “you hold the bristles to the floor and swipe them towards you until you’ve gathered all the dust from the floor,” he explained. “Then you sweep it all onto the this thing, which is called a dustpan, by the way, and take it to the trash when you’re all done,”

Fallon kept staring at him in complete horror and panic, holding the cleaning items in her hands while standing totally still. Liam got up from the floor, holding a large basket of clothes he had just taken out of the drying machine. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he looked up at her.

“And _I’m_ supposed to do this?” Fallon asked.

“You could iron these instead if you want,” he offered her the basket and Fallon could only look down at it. Everything they had wore the past week and was not hanging above them was lying in that basket and she had absolutely no clue of what she was supposed to do with them. “Iron, fold and then take them back to the closet...” Liam explained. "There's really no secret," he added.

“I think I’m gonna stick with the broom,” Fallon murmured.

“Great!” Liam exclaimed. “Let me know when you’re done and I will show you where the cleaning products and the mop are,” he walked past her, leaving her completely speechless. “Oh and I put all your lingerie in a different bucket because I believe that kind of fabric shouldn’t go in the washing machine...”

“I have no idea what that means,” Fallon mumbled low enough for him not to hear but of course he did.

“It’s the blue bucket so just don’t throw anything in it,” Liam instructed. "I added a little bit of fabric softener in the water but I will go back to them as soon as I'm done with these,”

“I still don't know what that means but okay,” she groaned. Approaching the kitchen counter, she reached for her mug before heading to their bedroom to start on the task she had just been assigned to.

Liam walked into the living room an hour later with the folded clothes - ready to go back to their usual spot in the closet. “What the hell happened in here?” He asked surprised.

Fallon had moved all of the furniture around, the cushions from the couch were all over the room and he couldn’t even understand why his book collection was entirely on the floor.

“I thought it would be nice to clean the dust off the stuff as well,” Fallon was standing in the middle of the room, clearly completely lost in the huge mess she had managed to make in such a small room, “but I’m starting to realize I didn’t really think this through,” she mentioned while looking around the room.

**DAY 8**

“There you are,” Liam walked through the glass doors only to find Fallon had thrown some pillows on the small balcony and was sitting on them while staring at the city skyline in front of her. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I’ve got this,” Fallon showed him the fleece blanket covering her legs, “and now you to keep me warm,” she smiled. “Being inside is driving me crazy,”

“Tell me about this game you've come up with then,” Liam sat down on one of the pillows next to her and covered himself with part of the blanket before placing the bowl he had brought from the kitchen on his lap.

“This smells amazing,” Fallon reached for the fork and grabbed a large piece of the chocolate cake. “Oh god and it _tastes_ even better,” she let out a loud moan.

“I added extra strawberries on top for you,” Liam offered her a smile.

“You’re supposed to write down ten questions and put them in the jar,” Fallon handed him half of the post it pad and a pen. “I will do the same and then we start picking them out,” she explained. “Usually only the person who gets the question has to answer it but maybe we could both answer? So it doesn’t end too fast...” she suggested.

“Alright,” Liam nodded, “are you gonna share or should I get up to get another bowl?” He gestured towards the cake.

“I wouldn’t say no to more cake,” Fallon shrugged, eating another piece before filling her mouth with strawberries to eat it all together.

“I meant for _me_ ,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Here,” Fallon reached for a piece and a few strawberries and offered the fork to him. Liam opened his mouth and let her feed him before settling one arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. “More?” She asked and he only nodded, opening his mouth again to receive another piece.

“You have chocolate sauce on your face,” Liam warned her.

“Maybe you can help me with that?” Fallon flirted, rolling her eyes at him in the most teasing way.

“I can, yeah,” Liam nodded while leaning towards her. He ran his tongue over the corner of her mouth, getting all of the chocolate sauce that hadn’t made it to her mouth before crashing his lips on hers. The kiss escalated quickly and before they knew it, Fallon was leaning backwards as Liam’s tongue played with hers.

“I’m just gonna get the whole cake,” Liam broke the kiss and stood up in one swift movement.

“Good idea,” Fallon blushed, giggling at how turned on he had gotten just by sharing a piece of cake, “and maybe get that marshmallow fluff frosting I saw in the fridge as well,” she yelled when she heard him rushing into the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just take this to the bedroom?” Liam returned with the rest of the cake and the marshmallow.

“I’m already half way through my questions,” Fallon informed. “Sit down and start working on yours,” she demanded.

“So bossy,” Liam rolled his eyes but went back to his seat, “never thought I would see you turn down sex for a Q&A game,” he commented, “and not just _any_ sex but chocolate and marshmallow sex,” he laughed. “Should I be worried you’re trying to find out my dirtiest secrets?”

“I need to find out about them while I can still call off the wedding, don’t you think?” Fallon asked seriously.

“Too late, babe, you already have that rock on your finger,” he nodded towards the peach diamond she refused to take off even at home. “There’s no turning back now,” he teased.

“Here,” Fallon surprisingly pulled the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him, “return it to me once we’ve gotten all our answers,” she offered him a wide and bright smile before throwing the last few questions inside the bowl.

“How can you be so sure I will give it back after I hear _your_ answers?” Liam countered.

“It’s not like you have anywhere _else_ to go,” Fallon shrugged, “so even if you don’t like the answers I will just take you to the bedroom and do that thing with my tongue that you love,”

“You mean the-“ he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Yep,” Fallon handed him the bowl, “now write down those questions,”

Once Liam was done with his questions, he threw them inside the bowl so Fallon could shake it enough to mix them all together.

“You can start,” Liam offered.

“What’s something you secretly love but would never admit to anyone?” Fallon read out loud. “Oh that’s a good one, babe,” she smiled, taking a moment to think. “I might say that baths are mostly you soaking in your own dirt with a few bubbles and scents but I actually enjoy a nice and relaxing bath,” she blushed.

“What?!” Liam exclaimed in complete surprise. “I’ve lost count of how many times I invited you to the bathtub!”

“Sex in a tub is just disgusting, Liam,” Fallon shivered at the thought, “it’s messy and sticky, you get soap in places you should _never_ get soap and let’s not even start on those fluids that don’t dissolve in water and just flow around,” Liam was trying to take her seriously but he couldn’t hold the loud laugh that escaped his lungs when she spoke the last few words.

“Who said anything about sex, Fallon?” Liam wondered. “Maybe I just wanted to sit in there, wrap my arms around you and just relax...”

“Well, next time you ask I will think about it,” she replied, “your turn,”

“You already know that but I don’t think I would ever admit to anyone how much I love when you take control,” Liam admitted. “In bed mostly yeah, but I think in general as well,”

“You do love that a lot,” Fallon laughed.

“What does he/she do that makes you the happiest?” Liam read the second question. “How passionate you talk about our future. It can be something recent or something that can happen a decade from now but I love how excited you get every time you talk about the plans you have for us,”

“Aww,” Fallon smiled, “I love when you hug me after I’ve had a long and stressful day at work and you don’t even say anything... you just play with my hair, kiss my shoulders and hold me close to you. I feel like it’s my safest place,”

“I will always be here to comfort you, babe,” Liam pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“When and where did you lose your virginity?” She read. “Oh that’s not fair! I asked that one,” she complained.

“You’re still getting my answer, Fal,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to hear yours first,” Fallon admitted. Reaching for the marshmallow, she threw more frosting into the bowl and mixed it with the strawberries before eating a large portion of the dessert.

“Stuffing your mouth with food won’t get you out of answering the question, Fallon,” Liam teased.

“I was 14,” Fallon started.

"Okay, that's _early_ ," Liam commented but Fallon didn't say anything, deciding on continuing with the story before she gave up on it altogether.

“I was dating this Josh guy from my class and during a school trip we sneaked out of rooms at night to make out and one thing led to another...”

“Oh my God! Where did you even go?” Liam sounded way too excited about that.

“The laundry room...” Fallon was as red as a tomato, trying to eat as much cake as she could so she wouldn’t have to keep talking.

“So what? You lost your virginity on top of a washing machine?” Liam teased. He just couldn’t stop laughing. “Ouch!” He shouted when Fallon hit his arm.

“I’m seconds away from throwing this cake at you,” Fallon threw him a glare he never wished to see again.

“You make a mess, you clean,” Liam warned her.

“My mom had just left, okay? I was going to turn 15 in a few months, I was in a bad place and my rebel phase was definitely not an easy one,” Fallon admitted.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have laughed,” Liam brought her head to him, holding her against his chest. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“The first time is supposed to suck anyway so,” she shrugged. “I wrote the question, Liam, I knew what I was getting into,”

“I’m just sorry it wasn’t a good night for you,”

“It’s okay..." Fallon sighed. "It got better eventually and now I have you to make sure all my nights are good,” she offered him a smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Mine was actually at my 16th birthday party,” Liam told her. “We were having this huge party at the penthouse and this girl Cindy and I decided it would be fun to go to my room to fool around,”

“On your birthday?” Fallon was definitely surprised. “I don’t think I would have returned to the party after that,” she laughed.

“We did return, yeah, as embarrassed as two people can be and that was also the first time I got drunk because as soon as we were done I realized what a mistake it had been,” he confessed.

“So it’s safe to say we both had a terrible first time,”

“We definitely did,” he laughed. “Next one,” he reached for another post it. “What’s the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you during sex?” Liam read before turning his head towards her. “Fallon, are all your questions about sex?!”

“Not _all_ of them,” she rolled her eyes.

“I was making out with my girlfriend at the time in the backseat of my car after we got home from dinner,” he started and Fallon just stared at him, already aware that whatever he was going to say was going to be amazingly funny, “and let’s just say I still didn’t understand my body that well to control it fully so when she pulled it out of my pants to stroke me I was already rock hard and as soon as she wrapped her hand around me I ended up coming all over her face,” Fallon let out a laugh so loud the whole building probably heard her.

“Oh my God, you probably traumatized the girl for life!” Fallon felt the tears coming out of her eyes as she held her hand over her stomach.

“The _girl_?” Liam exclaimed. “I couldn’t get that thing up for weeks after that incident and let's just say that was our also our break up because she never said a word to me ever again,"

“I definitely haven’t experienced anything like _that_ and let's just take a moment to thank God for that because I've had my fair share of guys over the years,” Fallon sighed, “but I did scream the wrong name during an orgasm,”

“Bad call, Fal,” Liam laughed, “not as bad as mine, obviously, but _bad_ ,”

“Well, we were both young and stupid at some point,” she put her hand inside the bowl to get another question. “What’s the biggest financial mistake you’ve made?” Fallon read. “When I started operating the stock market I bought some shares I thought had potential to grow but they ended up worth less than five bucks and I lost a huge amount of money,”

“Fallon Carrington lost money in the stock market?” Liam’s eyes widened.

“I _did_ , yeah, but that was _years_ ago!” Fallon fired back. “It’s all good now... still a billionaire,” she threw him a smile. “What’s yours?”

“I got stupidly drunk with some friends in Prague and we ended up at a casino,” Liam started. “I don’t even remember much but I remember when I woke up my bank account was missing a couple of hundred thousands,”

“You lost 200K at a casino?!” Fallon exclaimed.

"Double that..." Liam mumbled as Fallon's eyes widened, “but it’s not like I’m proud of that,” he shrugged.

“Ohh I definitely want us to go to a casino now,” Fallon teased him.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” Liam reached for another question. “What are you into - sex related - but haven’t told me about?” He paused, trying to think of everything they had already done and if there was anything they hadn’t tried yet. “For some reason we’ve never done it but I’m actually a lot into 69,”

“And why am I only finding out about this now?” Fallon asked.

“You’ve never really mentioned it so I thought maybe you just weren’t into it,” Liam murmured.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Fallon started. “It’s not one of my favorites because I don’t understand how you‘re supposed to focus on such a task when someone is doing all kinds of wonders to you,” she laughed, “but you should always tell me if there’s something you want to try,” she held his hand in hers, “even though you love when I’m in control, I still want you to tell me these kind of things, babe... you should tell me what you like and what you don’t like, okay?”

“I will, I promise,” he smiled, “come here,” he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “What about you?”

“Role playing?” Fallon bit her bottom lip.

“Really? Anything specific?”

“That isn’t in the question, babe,” she replied.

“But how am I supposed to know what outfit I should get once we can go out again?” Liam asked.

“You will find out eventually,” Fallon threw him a wink before taking another post it from the bowl. “What is your favorite date we ever had?” She read. “That day we drove to the beach to get away from my crazy family... you bought us ice cream and we were eating in the car and I made this huge mess,” she told him. “I think the whole day is my favorite, not just any specific moment,”

“That _was_ a great day,” Liam smiled. “I just wanted to take you as far as possible from Atlanta...” he told her. “My favorite date is probably that one time you took me to that carnival near City Hall,” he began, “you were trying to cheer me up and you bought me cotton candy and all the tickets we could carry just so we could play every single game,”

“Oh it was one of our first dates after you got your memory back,” Fallon mentioned.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “you were so caring and loving. I never even thought you would be a carnival kind of girl but you did enjoy yourself a lot that night... you were trying to make me happy but to be honest I was happy that I was finally seeing you smile again and actually having fun,”

“You did get me a four feet tall panda that night,” Fallon laughed, “who wouldn’t be happy?”

“What did you even do with Mister Potato?” Liam asked, realizing he hadn’t seen that stuffed animal in a while and laughing at the name Fallon had chosen as soon as the young boy from the ring toss booth handed her the panda.

“He’s at the manor,” Fallon told him, “waiting for us to find the perfect house so he can come home to us,” she laughed.

“We better find one soon then,” Liam commented. “When did you realize you were in love with him/her?” He read. “Oh damn, that’s mine,”

“Now you know how I felt,” Fallon laughed, “but I’m _pretty_ sure this is my favorite one so far,”

“Remember that La Perla party that you made me go with you?” She nodded. “Well, that whole thing was a fiasco and it was actually what drove us apart at that moment. You were right to be angry because I hadn’t been fully honest with you about who I was but it still hurt to have you resent me so much. I barely knew you but it felt like a punch to my stomach to have you that upset with me,” he admitted.

“We weren’t even friends so I decided it would be best if I just walked away and returned to my life in New York,” he told her, “but to be honest? I couldn’t stop thinking about you... I tried to keep myself busy but I kept wondering what would have happened if I hadn’t walked away so fast,” he explained.

“It took me a while but I realized that I missed you and that I really wanted to be around you... I knew I was in love with you and that I had to come back down to Atlanta so that’s why I showed up at Steven and Sam’s wedding,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “but then that fire started and no one knew where you were and it suddenly hit me that I couldn’t lose you. That’s when I realized I was completely in love with you, Fal,”

“Save something for your wedding vows, babe,” Fallon teased him before pulling him in for another passionate kiss. “That was really sweet though,” she smiled against his lips.

“I know it took you longer to get to that but... when did you realize you were in love with me?” Liam asked.

“I noticed something was different when Laura came back after your uncle passed away and we stayed at her house,” Fallon started. “She was so mean and she treated you so badly even in front of your own wife that I felt this desperate need to protect you,” she told him. “I didn’t know why and I definitely didn’t understand why I was doing it but it felt like it had to be done. Then when we were in bed and you started telling me about your dad and the need to make you feel better only increased for some reason. I felt like I needed to say or do something to help with the pain I knew you were feeling because I had been through that kind of stuff already but I kept reminding myself that I was in a relationship,” she paused.

“I did know something was different though. I wasn’t looking at you the same way anymore and I definitely wasn’t looking at my boyfriend the same way,” she explained, “but I still didn’t know what that was and what that even meant so I just kept ignoring you... what really blew my mind were those photos and that speech of yours at our divorce party,” she told him. “You were looking into my eyes while saying all those things you supposedly hated about me and I could see in your teary eyes that you meant every single word you were saying,” she offered him a smile, “we both know that kiss wasn’t for the shareholders. I kissed you because I finally realized I felt all of that too and then I ran because I realized I was indeed in love with you,”

Fallon had barely finished her speech when Liam crashed his lips on hers, moving his body over hers until she was lying down on the floor. Lying on top of hers, Liam deepened the kiss as Fallon welcomed his tongue into her mouth, taking her hand to his hair to keep him close as their lips moved in perfect sync.

“Eight days into this quarantine and we are getting deep and emotional,” Fallon laughed. “We started with board games and now we’re here,” she sighed, “asking each other about our most intimate secrets and fantasies,”

“I’m glad I got to know more about you,” Liam offered her a smile before leaning in for another kiss.

“Can I get my ring back?” Fallon asked against his lips.

“There,” he replied while sliding the peach diamond back on her finger, “now can we _please_ take this to the bedroom before I take you right here and destroy both of our backs?”

"We haven't finished the game..." Fallon told him.

"We can finish those questions later, Fal," Liam rolled his eyes, "I'm actually more interested in something else at the moment," he winked at her playfully.

“As long as we can take the marshmallow with us...” Fallon teased, shooting him a sensual but playful look.

“Oh you’re naughty, Miss Carrington,” Liam spoke between kisses, “but we’re not taking only the marshmallow to bed,” he sat back up and reached for the cake, the strawberries and the marshmallow. Fallon was still lying on the floor, resting on her elbows while she stared at him. He was clearly very excited about what they were just about to do. “What are you waiting for?” He asked her.

“Can’t a girl just admire her fiancée for a while?” Fallon countered. “You’re so adorable when you’re this excited,”

“You better come if you don’t want me to start without you,” he rolled his eyes at her before walking back into the apartment.

“Oh you _wouldn’t_!” Fallon’s jaw fell at his boldness. Sitting up, she held onto the wall to push herself up completely.

Liam stopped halfway to the bedroom aware that he was still in her field of vision then turned towards her.

“I’m sure being inside sounds a lot better now,” Liam dipped his finger into the marshmallow before taking them to his mouth, “mhmm, Fallon,” he teased, a soft yet torturing moan escaping his lips as he licked the frosting slowly off his finger.

**DAY 10**

“Are you working?” Liam asked when Fallon placed her empty bowl and empty glass in the sink.

“No,” Fallon shook her head, “not in the mood for that kind of stress today,” she groaned.

“You could help, you know?” Liam suggested as he finished putting the milk and fruits back in the fridge.

“Like I _said_ ,” Fallon turned her back to him, heading towards the living room, “I’m not in the mood,”

“Look, you may have helped me clean already but that was days ago, Fallon!” Liam exclaimed. “I try not to bother you when you’re working but today the only thing you’ve done was get up from bed and move to the couch with your breakfast,”

“I just have these terrible cramps, Liam,” she murmured, “and I don’t really feel like doing anything,”

“Yeah, yeah, you should be getting your period at anytime now, I know,” he rolled his eyes, “and I’m not even going to mention this terrible PMS mood you’re in right now but I’m not your employee, Fallon. I’m not here to clean the house and wash the dishes all day long,”

“If you don’t want to do it then just don’t it, Liam,” Fallon leaned against the threshold, finally facing him as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“I’m sorry if I don’t want to live in a smelly house where there’s dust everywhere, the sink is overflowing with dirty dishes and all of our clothes are in the laundry basket,” Liam countered.

“Well, besides that day, I’d never cleaned in my entire life and I don’t plan on doing that again anytime soon,” Fallon told him. “I’m gonna take something for the pain and lie down on the couch. If you’re bothered by this mess then just go to your room and go back to sleep,”

“Fallon!” Liam exclaimed before she could walk away. “You’re not a child so don’t leave the room until we’ve talked about this,”

“What is it, Liam?” She raged, turning towards him. “I’m here, aren’t I? So just get it off your chest so I can go to the couch,”

“Princess Fallon may not have cleaned anything during her amazing and perfect years living in her daddy’s castle because there was an entire staff to do it for her but from what I can see, she’s not living there anymore,” Liam threw her an angry and serious look.

“What did you just say to me?” Fallon raised her voice. “Well, maybe living with you is not that great either!”

“This is _self_ quarantine, Fallon, not prison,” Liam rolled his eyes. “If staying here is so bad then why don’t you just go back to your hotel room and stay there all by yourself until all of this is over?” He suggested. “You have an entire speech on the tip of your tongue about how your independent you are and how you can do everything yourself every time someone mentions how spoiled you are but when you have to wash a few dishes you have the worst cramps of your life?” Liam fired back. “I’m sorry, Fallon, but you better stop being a brat and crying about those freaking cramps because we’ve been together for quite a while now and I’ve _never_ seen you stop doing _anything_ just because you’re on your period,”

“Clean... don’t clean... I don’t care,” Fallon shrugged. “I will go lie down on the couch and once the pain is gone I will think about those damn dishes,” she told him, “but don’t expect me to clean that greasy cooktop or mop the floor,”

“That greasy cooktop is from that fried bacon you love to have every morning,” Liam countered, “so maybe you should consider cleaning it if you want to continue having those for breakfast,”

“I’m done talking about this,” she spoke before exiting the kitchen.

**DAY 11**

It was around 7AM when Fallon woke up with the sun shining through the windows and reaching her face in the most annoying way. She groaned, turning onto her other side so she could avoid the light and go back to sleep but it turned out that the sun wasn’t the only thing keeping her from getting proper hours of sleep.

They had barely exchanged words after their fight the day before. Fallon chose to ignore him and ended up spending the whole day lying on the couch, holding a heating pad against her belly while she binged on a random show on Netflix.

None of them were surprised that they ended up fighting after ten days locked up in such a small space with only each other. It was bound to happen at some point so it was only a matter of time before something stupid became a reason for a disagreement, leading to a fight.

Liam was definitely not in the mood to keep arguing and honestly, he was tired of doing everything in the apartment. He actually believed that it was time for Fallon to learn to do one thing or another at home but he decided it wasn’t the right moment to insist on that. Hoping Fallon would change her mind about helping, he left the kitchen untouched and the sink filled with dishes then warned her he would be in the bedroom writing and that she could have the leftovers from dinner for lunch if she was hungry.

Throughout the day, Liam left the room a couple of times either to fill his water bottle, grab something to eat or even check on Fallon. If it weren’t for the whiskey bottle and the family size bag of Lays next to her, he would guess she hadn’t even left the couch all afternoon. Around 10PM, Liam closed his laptop and stood up from his chair to head for the kitchen to fix himself some dinner. He wondered if they had both cooled down enough to have a reasonable talk with each other after spending the entire day apart, hiding and ignoring each other in their own ways.

By the time Liam got to the living room, half of the whiskey bottle was gone and the bag of chips was lying empty on the coffee table. What really caught his attention however, was the fact that Fallon had gotten a pillow and a blanket and was sound asleep on the couch and when he walked into the kitchen, the place was shining.

There was not a single dish out - meaning she had washed, dried and put them away in their respective places, the cooktop was shining as if it was brand new and the kitchen smelled like something between mint and roses. On the top of the counter, he found a note with her handwriting: _I left half of a frozen lasagna for you in the fridge. Love you._

“Liam?” Fallon rubbed one hand over her eyes when she heard footsteps.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Liam stepped into the living room and stood behind the couch.

“I was already awake,” Fallon informed, sitting up and taking one hand immediately to her lower back as her body betrayed her from sleeping on such an uncomfortable surface.

“Go to bed, Fallon,” Liam spoke shortly. “I doubt you slept properly on that couch,”

“Will you go with me?” Fallon asked but Liam didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, Liam,” she added. “I _did_ act like a brat yesterday and I was taking you for granted... I’m sorry,”

“I don’t mind doing this kind of work, Fallon,” Liam took a seat on the couch, settling one hand over her knee, “but you need to understand that’s something you have to do when you have your own place,” he told her. “Even when you have staff, the _least_ you can do is wash a few dishes once in a while,”

“I will do better, I promise,” Fallon offered him a smile. “I had plenty of time to think yesterday and turns out that you were right...”

“You didn’t have to sleep out here though,” Liam scooted closer to her and pulled her towards him, taking his hands to the back of her thighs to place her legs over his lap.

“I figured it would be safer if we just slept apart for one night,” Fallon giggled while leaning in for a good morning kiss. “I hate that I’m always the one screwing up...” she confessed, her lips grazing his.

“Maybe today I can do something to piss you off?” Liam suggested teasingly.

“Think you can hold that until tomorrow?” Fallon asked, playing with the short hair on the back of his neck. “I don’t want to spend another day mad at you,”

“I think I could be persuaded,” Liam placed one hand on Fallon’s waist when the blanket fell from her body.

Throwing the blanket on the floor, Fallon pushed herself off the couch and towards him, settling one knee on each side of his body as she straddled him. Liam wrapped his arms around her lower back then locked his hands together.

“Are we good for now?” Fallon ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when she noticed how fiercely he was staring at her breasts.

“We are, Fal, we are,” Liam threw his head back, closing his eyes as Fallon moved her lips slowly over the growing need in his pants.

**DAY 13**

It was almost midnight when Liam walked into the bedroom with a hot cup of tea in his hand. Fallon was sitting at his desk, her laptop right in front of her but he figured something wasn’t right when she sighed and rubbed her fingers against her forehead.

“It’s late, babe,” Liam stated, “you’ve been working nonstop for quite a while,” approaching her, he set the blue mug in front of her.

“How was the movie?” Fallon asked, trying to change the subject.

“It would have been better if you were lying with me on the couch,” Liam informed.

“Allison sent me some drafts and I have to read them so she can write the final version tomorrow,” Fallon told him. “I’m sorry I ruined movie night,”

“We will do it tomorrow, it’s okay,” Liam offered her a smile as she took a sip of the tea. “I don’t like when you’re this tense because of work,” he stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

“I messed up. I should have gotten my laptop earlier but I didn’t feel like doing anything so I just waited until I was done with dinner and now I have to work late,” Fallon admitted.

“Did anything happen or are you just stressed because of the deadline?” Liam applied more pressure on her shoulders and Fallon closed her eyes, letting out a moan as she felt her whole body relaxing.

“Just the deadline,” Fallon answered. “It’s totally my fault so I just have to suck it up and do it,” she groaned. “This is really good though,” she raised the mug back to her lips while resting her free hand over one of his.

“How long before you can close this laptop and head to bed?” Liam asked.

“One hour, I guess?”

“Then read those drafts, Miss Carrington,” Liam continued, “and I will be right here making sure you’re relaxed so you can be done with them as soon as possible,” he moved his hands closer to her head, rubbing his thumbs up and down the back of her neck.

“No, babe, it’s okay,” Fallon shook her head slightly, “you’re probably tired... just go to bed and I will meet you when I’m done,” she told him, **_“you don’t have to stay,”_**

“I want to,” Liam insisted, adding more pressure to relieve the muscle knots in her neck. “Hopefully the tea and this massage will help ease off the stress from your body and you’ll be able to focus entirely on those drafts,” he explained.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Fallon wondered.

“Maybe no one has ever cared about you like this but I’m in this, Fal,” Liam leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “We’ve been completely isolated from the world for what? Nine days, I think? And you may drive me crazy during most of the day but I’m actually enjoying this,” he laughed. “I put that ring on your finger for a reason, babe. I want to be with you, through the good and the bad... and if you have to work late then I will stay here and give you my support,” he let go of her shoulder for a moment so one of his hands could play softly with her hair. “I can’t really read those drafts for you because I would have absolutely no idea of what to do with them but I can offer you my soon-to-be-husband skills,”

“Yeah, I _definitely_ don’t deserve you,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“Stop acting like Scrooge and start reading or we won’t go to bed tonight,” Liam teased her. “Come on,” he encouraged her, “read,”

**DAY 14**

Fallon left his embrace to reach for the wine bottle on the coffee table and filled both of their glasses while Liam took a handful of popcorn to his mouth.

“We need more wine,” Fallon set the empty bottle down but the couch was so comfortable and she felt so warm and cozy with his arm around her shoulder that she didn’t feel like getting up.

They had a large and thick blanket thrown over their legs and Fallon had been lying against his side for the past couple of hours. Fallon had managed to send everything to Allison by two in the morning and after sleeping until almost noon, they both decided a quiet and lazy day would be a good way to spend their 14th day of quarantine.

“It’s three o’clock, Fallon,” Liam laughed, checking the exact time on his phone. “That’s a bit early for bottle number two, don’t you think?”

“You gotta keep the alcohol coming if you want me to survive through this entire movie,” Fallon complained. “How can you even enjoy this so much?”

“Come on, Angelina Jolie is _hot_ as a Russian spy!” Liam exclaimed.

“That is actually a _great_ reason to watch it, babe,” Fallon spoke sarcastically while throwing him a fake smile, “I’m _so_ excited I might even pay attention to it now,”

“You should,” Liam took a sip of his wine, “you can’t tell me that’s exciting,” he pointed towards the TV where her character was scaling the building.

“Oh that’s _so_ hot, yeah,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “It’s turning me on _so_ much to watch her hold onto those bricks while a thousands of transparent wires are holding her in place at that fake building,” she let out a fake moan of pleasure.

“If I knew this movie would make you so happy I would have suggested it sooner,” Liam joked.

“The plot seems promising but I’m bored,” Fallon admitted.

“You made me sit here for two hours and watch Legally Blonde with you,” Liam turned his head to her, “I’m sure you can handle one an action movie for a change,”

“ _Watch_ Legally Blonde?” Fallon questioned, laughing at how unbelievable he was. “You spent half the movie with your mouth on my neck and your hand inside my pants,” she hit his arm playfully. “As far as I’m concerned that doesn’t qualify as _watching_ a movie,”

“And I do recall you saying you didn’t remember ever having so much fun while watching it so I’m pretty sure that made it a lot better,” Liam countered, “not to mention that if it lasted for one hour, you were surely enjoying it too,”

“Like I would say no to a bit of NC-17 fun during this movie marathon,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “It’s a shame you got up to make popcorn though,” she sighed, “now your hands are too busy feeding you,”

“And that’s why you’re getting so cranky, isn’t it?” Liam wondered, offering her some popcorn that she gladly accepted.

“It could be...” she shrugged.

“Maybe we could change to another genre once this one is over...” Liam leaned closer to her, placing a long and wet kiss behind her ear. “Something a little more _explicit_ , perhaps,” he whispered, his sexy voice bringing chills to her spine.

“Why watch a couple do that on TV when you can have it right here and now on this very couch?” Fallon took one hand to the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss.

“We can discuss that later but now I would like to finish my movie, if that’s okay with your majesty,” he looked into her eyes just in time to catch her blue ones roll in complaint and slight disappointment.

“Fine,” Fallon sighed, taking his hand off her body so she could stand up, “but I’ll probably be drunk by the time that freaking movie is over,” she swayed her hips on purpose as she walked towards the wine refrigerator, aware that he had no intention on paying attention to the movie when he could focus on her ass.

When she was sure his eyes were on her, she leaned forward, offering him a perfect view of her ass when she reached for another bottle of red wine.

“How do you feel about Fifty Shades of Grey?” Liam asked from the couch. “I’ve never watched it,” he added and Fallon choked on her own saliva when listening to his words.

“I will grab two just in case,” Fallon groaned before choosing another bottle. Hopefully that amount of alcohol would help her survive all of the teasing and sexual comments he was torturing her with.

**DAY 16**

“I wish you could see how sexy you look from my point of view,” Liam leaned against the threshold, crossing his arms in front of him while staring at her.

Fallon was standing by the kitchen counter wearing nothing but his dark gray shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail as she carefully cut the carrots he had separated.

“I’m glad,” Fallon shrugged, “because this is _definitely_ not my idea of a fun night,” she groaned.

“I came out of the shower and you were gone,” Liam mentioned. “You usually just lie in bed for a while afterwards so I’m surprised to find you here, to be honest,” he took a few steps into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“I made the mistake of telling you that you wouldn’t be able to make me come just by teasing my breasts,” Fallon murmured, “and you were smart enough to trick me into helping you make dinner _if_ you did make me come like that,”

“And we both know that I _did_ ,” Liam slid his hands beneath the shirt, running his fingers over the soft skin he had just lavished with kisses.

“You did,” Fallon nodded with a shy but satisfied grin on her lips. She closed her eyes involuntarily when his hands got to her breasts. “Ouch!” She screamed, letting go of the knife as soon as she felt it hitting one of her fingers.

“Okay this was totally my fault,” Liam let go of her and guided her towards the sink so he could clean the blood of her hand. “Hold still, babe,” he turned on the water and held her hand under it. “Keep it under the water and try to clean it with some soap so it doesn’t get infected,” he instructed, “not too much, just a little to clean the wound. I will go get a band-aid,”

“Ugh this hurts,” Fallon whined as soon as the soap hit the cut.

“Come on,” Liam returned only a minute later and held a towel out for her, “put your hand here,” she placed her left hand on the towel and he quickly wrapped it around her finger, applying some pressure on it so it would stop bleeding. “How are you feeling? You’re not going to faint, are you?” He asked when noticing she wasn’t usually that pale.

“I’m okay,” Fallon nodded, “it’s just a silly cut,”

“All done,” Liam threw the towel on the sink and wrapped the band-aid around her finger quickly and easily.

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he placed a few soft kisses on her finger before turning back to her with a smile.

“You don’t really have to help, Fal,” Liam told her. “You can just watch me cook while you enjoy a glass of wine, like you always do...”

“I want to help,” Fallon replied, “maybe away from knives this time but I really want to help,”

“Alright,” Liam nodded. “I will finish the carrots and you can take the salmon from the fridge,” he suggested. “It’s already seasoned so all you have to do is set it up on the baking tray,”

“Okay,” Fallon grabbed the fish and placed it on the counter as she searched for the baking tray.

“Cover the tray with aluminum foil before putting the fish on it,” Liam told her, “bottom drawer near the oven,” Fallon sounded confused and uncertain of what she was doing but he could see she was trying her best to get it right. “Leave some paper off the tray so you can wrap it around the fish, like a packet,”

“How do you even do that so fast?” Fallon exclaimed when she realized he was already done with the carrots and had already started on the zucchini.

“Practice,” Liam giggled. “It’s dead, Fallon, it’s not going to bite you,” he laughed when she scrunched her nose while staring at the fish still in the bowl.

“I know it’s dead!” Fallon rolled her eyes, “but it’s wet and cold and it smells weird,” she complained, opening one of the drawers to get two spatulas.

“You’re gonna drop it _and_ break it if you do that,” Liam warned her.

“I’m not putting my hand in there,” Fallon murmured. She set the spatulas on both ends of the fish and tried to lift it off the bowl but as he already expected, she didn’t have much success. “Ugh!” She let out a sigh of frustration.

“Stop, stop!” Liam exclaimed to stop her from breaking the fish. “I will do it,” he walked around the counter but Fallon pulled the bowl away from him.

“This is _my_ task,” she told him.

“Then quit fussing and grab the freaking fish, Fallon,” Liam was minutes from losing his patience. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He asked when she finally reached for the fish - half closing her eyes and scrunching her nose - and placed it on the baking tray. “Now get the olive oil and cover the fish with it before you close the foil,”

“This is the first and _last_ time I’m doing this,” Fallon murmured.

“This quarantine couldn’t have come at a better time,” Liam started. “We’re about to get married, we’re gonna buy a house together... and we get this free trial from our future,” he explained.

“How is that trial going so far?” Fallon questioned. “Do you think you’re gonna subscribe once trial is over?”

“As long as I can hire someone to clean and cook for you so we will never have that kind of stupid fight again,” Liam teased, “and we also might need to find a hobby for you because you get bored way too easily,”

“I _have_ hobbies,”

“Work and sex are not hobbies, Fallon,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“They are to _me_ ,” she shrugged before returning to her task while listening to her fiancée’s laugh, “and I will keep that in mind for the next time you want to spend the entire Sunday having sex just because you have nothing to else to do,”

**DAY 18**

“Fallon, thank God!” Sam exclaimed when Fallon’s familiar face appeared on his screen.

“Sorry, I was in the shower,” Fallon laughed. She was wearing Liam’s bathrobe and her hair was wet, the dark waves falling in front of her chest. “I have no make up on but you’re gonna have to deal with that because you’ve called me ten times and I got worried that something might have happened so I just called back as soon as I got my phone,” she rambled. “What the hell happened, Sam?”

“I have nothing to do and nobody to talk to!” Sam threw one arm up in the air and Fallon couldn’t help but throw him a serious glare.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Fallon ran a hand through her hair, finally letting out the breath she didn’t even notice she was holding. “See? This is why I don’t like caring about people,” she groaned. “I thought you were calling to say you had caught this freaking virus or something,”

“I’m sorry but not everyone has the luxury of having a hot and handsome fiancée to entertain themselves during this horrible quarantine,” Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t even bother to call me even though you know I’m all by myself, locked in a hotel room hoping we could all just go outside,” he lamented while pouting and faking tears.

“I’m a busy person, Sam,”

“You _were_ a busy person, Fallon, before this whole mess started and we were all invited to stay home for God knows how long,” Sam complained.

“Unlike _some people_ , I’m looking for ways to entertain myself,” Fallon rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah, keep throwing at my face how much sex you’ve been having,” Sam spoke sarcastically. “One day you’ll come to me crying because your sex life has turned boring and I will remember this occasion right here,”

“As if sex with Fallon could ever be boring,” Sam’s eyes widened and Fallon turned her head around when Liam walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and there were still some water drops on his chest.

“Oh my dear Lord,” Sam mumbled.

“What?” Fallon turned towards him, a confused look on her face.

“I was just not expecting Liam to show up, that’s all,” Sam looked up at the ceiling, trying to control himself. “I mean, at least not like _that_ ,”

“That dry spell is messing with your head big time, isn’t it?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh.

“Had I known I would be stuck at this place for almost three weeks I would have gone completely crazy the night before this whole thing started,” Sam took his hand to his head and rubbed his fingers against his temple. “The _least_ you can do is share that gorgeous view with your brother,” he knew she wouldn’t but he had to at least try to get something.

“He’s _mine_ , you know?” Fallon replied.

 _“Unfortunately,”_ Sam rolled his eyes, “maybe I would have had my chance if he hadn’t already gone crazy for you when he pretended to be my date at your wedding,” he shrugged, “but I'm sure a tiny glimpse of that perfect six pack wouldn’t hurt you, right?” He teased.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Fallon laughed but she was starting to worry. “What kind of request is that?”

“I _was_ okay until you let him walk behind you!”

“It’s not my fault your eyes went straight to his tiny body behind my shoulder even though my face was covering almost the entire screen,” she shrugged. “Babe,” Fallon called out for him before he had a chance to reach for his boxers, “come here,” she requested while switching to the back camera.

“Oh no,” Sam murmured, “Fallon! Turn that screen back to you, young lady,”

“What is it, Fallon?” Liam stepped out of the closet, completely unaware that Fallon had changed cameras.

“Just come here,” Fallon insisted, offering one hand out to him, “please,”

“Are you still talking to Sam?” Liam asked, walking towards her.

“She is if you consider showing me that Greek God body of yours talking,” Sam spoke loud enough so Liam would be able to hear. He couldn’t see his face but he could definitely see from his chest all the way down to the first few inches of the white towel, which was low enough to drive anyone crazy.

“Fallon!” Liam stole the iPhone from her hand but she just couldn’t stop laughing at their reactions. “Do this again and you will join Sam in that dry spell,” he placed the phone back in her hand.

“Oooh you’re in _trouble_ ,” Sam teased her.

“Sorry, Sam,” Fallon apologized, “he’s all for show when he’s trying to take me on the balcony but now he’s _all_ about privacy,”

“I’m okay with the body sharing but _that_ kind of information is _not_ needed,” Sam covered one ear with his hand while the other held his phone in front of him.

“Sometimes this friendship you two have scares the shit out of me,” Liam commented, sitting down besides Fallon on the bed end.

“Can I turn the camera towards you or will you deprive me of that wonderful body if I do?” Fallon asked him.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded and Fallon extended her arm forward so she could capture both of them on the screen.

“Aww if it isn’t my favorite couple,” Sam offered them a wide smile. “I understand you two were having a lot of fun in that shower but you could give me a call once in a while, okay?” He teased. “I’m surprised you haven’t killed each other yet,” he laughed before adding, “or called off the wedding. I mean, this quarantine is already hard enough but being stuck with Fallon? Liam, I’m _impressed_ , to be honest”

“You should have seen how adorable she looked the other night while making dinner,” Liam decided it was time to turn this against Fallon.

“Fallon Carrington _cooked_?” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh God, that's music to my ears... I’m glad to hear I’m not the only going completely insane,”

“She even held a fish in her own bare hands,” Liam told him. “We will host a dinner once all of this is over and you’ll see it with your own eyes,”

“In my defense, I had lost a bet and I was _bored_ ,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “but I’m never cooking again,”

“You’re both still alive so I can only guess that fish turned out okay,” Sam commented.

“It did,” Liam looked at Fallon, squeezing her waist in the most playful manner. “This one here actually has talent, you know? She baked a cake all by herself this morning,”

“Tell me you haven’t eaten that yet because I won’t believe a word you say until I’ve seen it,” Sam told them.

“She threw flour all over me because I tried to take a picture of her in an apron while she worked on the batter,” Liam laughed, “and that’s how we ended up in the shower so the cake is still untouched,”

“Fallon gets mad at you because you tried to snap a photo of her so you two ended up covered in flour only to have sex in the shower and then you complained that she showed me your amazing body?” Sam described their whole day in one sentence. “Yeah, calling you definitely made me feel better because I realized you two are even worst than I am,” he sighed in relief.

“Glad we could help, man,” Liam laughed.

“But you want to enjoy your girl now, right?” Sam completed his sentence, “okay okay, I will go,” he looked down. “You’re one lucky girl, Fallon, that’s all I’m saying,” he ran his eyes down what he could still see of Liam’s chest one last time before ending the facetime call with a wave.

**DAY 20**

"Are you watching the news?" Fallon stepped into the living room after spending the entire day locked inside their bedroom working.

"Yes," Liam replied, "I was about to go check on you... are you done working?"

"Not really," Fallon sighed. "I still have e-mails to reply and drafts to approve but I felt like taking a break," she walked around the couch and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as a yawn escaped her lips. "What are they saying?"

"That the safest option is still staying home if you can," Liam pulled his arm from between their bodies and threw it over her shoulders to bring her closer to him. "There's not really much we can do, Fal,"

"I just want all of this to be over," she groaned.

"I'm sure we all do," Liam spoke softly.

Placing one kiss on the top of her head he reached for the blanket on his legs to cover both of their bodies. The TV kept informing them of both bad and good news about the world's current situation but he couldn't focus on anything but the numbers of all the people infected and dying because of a virus. He tightened his grip on Fallon's body as if he needed some kind of certainty that she was safe and sound from everything happening out there.

"I was wondering... this is actually an interesting paradox, if you think about it," Liam started. "Suddenly it's like we have more time than we've ever had but we can't really share it with anyone. It feels like nothing we do actually matters when you're stuck inside and can't share it with the people you care about most in the world,"

"Life will definitely have a different meaning once all of this goes back to normal," Fallon commented. "I even learned how to clean and cook somehow," she shrugged, "so I hope that counts for something,"

"Of course it does, Fal," Liam offered her a smile. "I got a phone call from my mother so I guess that counts for something as well, right?"

"Yeah, Laura calling to check if you were okay was definitely an interesting turn of events," Fallon laughed, replaying that scene in her head, "even better than me using a broom, in my honest opinion," she rolled her eyes.

"Life _will_ go back to its course eventually," Liam continued as Fallon snuggled even closer to him. Settling one hand between him and her head, she allowed her eyes to shut for a moment as she took everything in. "It might take a while but I'm sure we will come out of this stronger than we've ever been,"

"These past three weeks haven't exactly been easy and I'm sure you can agree with me on that," Fallon laced her free hand in his, rubbing her thumb against his soft skin, "but I'm glad I was quarantined with you..." she offered him a smile. "I know I don't really clean or cook like normal people do and that I drive you completely crazy most of the time but I want you to know how important you are to me. We were practically living together before all of this started but we've been sharing a tiny apartment for twenty days and I think it made us realize how much we mean to each other," she continued. "We went from board games to Q&A and from fighting about cleaning the house to us baking a cake together while covered in flour,"

"I wouldn't change a thing, Fal," Liam replied. With one hand on her chin, he lifted her head slightly upwards and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his for a passionate kiss. "Maybe just the fact that we can't really go out," she could only laugh at his addition, "but I mean it, Fallon. I wouldn't change anything,"

"I can't wait to marry you, babe," Fallon ran her fingers gently through his hair. "This free trial was nice but I can't wait for the real thing,"

"It's going to be an amazing ride, Fal," Liam offered her a smile before leaning in for another kiss. "The world might be a mess right now but I couldn't be happier for having you by my side,"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you've made this far, congratulations because that probably took some time!
> 
> Wherever you are, whether you're working or staying home, hang in there because everything will be okay! It might feel weird and lonely but we will get through this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story because it definitely helped me get through these past two weeks. Let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
